Love Alphabets
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Twenty six words that can express their love and affection. Reviews are needed. Sorry for bad summary... (Chapter 2 updated)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: 26 kata yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan cinta di antara mereka.

Romance/Drama | Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet | Chapter

Full of fluff, OOC and T rated for the kissing scene.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are Hiro Mashima's.

**Love Alphabets** © Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

* * *

**A untuk Armor**

Misi kali ini sungguh diluar dugaannya.

Awalnya ia mengira misi ini hanya untuk menangkap penjahat biasa yang mengacau di sebuah kota. Lambat laun pun ia menyadari bahwa penjahat tersebut ternyata adalah penyihir yang berasal dari _black guild_.

Mereka jahat―tentu saja. Tapi mereka juga kuat. Terutama dengan yang sedang ia hadapi.

Erza menghirup napas dengan rakus. Lawannya benar-benar sangat kuat dan membuat semua gerakannya terasa mati langkah. Ia pun sampai kehabisan napas. Elemen api yang dimiliki musuhnya hampir mirip seperti elemen api Natsu, namun jauh lebih 'ganas'. Membakar apa saja yang menghampiri musuhnya.

Hampir semua serangan yang Erza lakukan gagal. Setiap kali ia menyerang, musuhnya akan membuat dinding api, menyemburkan api hitam berbentuk naga dan balik menyerangnya.

Api-api itu dapat ia halau dengan _flame emperor's armor_ yang ia pakai. Armor tersebut memang tahan api. Namun tetap saja penggunaannya dapat menghabiskan energi si pengguna. Dan itulah yang Erza rasakan.

Ia sudah melakukan berbagai serangan dan tentu saja hal itu menguras tenaganya. Bahkan ia ingin meng-_exquip_ flame emperor's armor ke armornya yang biasa. Tapi jika ia melakukannya, maka itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Musuh Erza kembali bergerak. Dia menyemburkan api hitam lagi. Kehabisan tenaga, Erza tak bisa bergerak. Namun, sebelum ia bisa merasakan panasnya api, terdengar sebuah seruan.

"_Ice make: Wall_!"

Dan sebuah dinding es menghalau api hitam tersebut.

Erza menghela napas lega dan langsung meng-_exquip_ flame emperor's armornya ke bajunya yang biasa. Terduduk di dekat pohon dan membiarkan pemuda es di hadapannya menghabisi musuhnya.

Walaupun ia tahu hal itu dapat menurunkan wibawanya sebagai wanita yang paling ditakuti di Fairy Tail, namun ia tetap membiarkan pemuda itu. Tenaganya benar-benar sudah habis.

"_Ice make: Lance_!"

Kini, musuhnya telah jatuh. Dan pemuda itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kalah, eh?" ejeknya.

Erza mencibir. "Terserah apa katamu, Gray."

Pemuda bernama Gray itu menyengir. "Kau tidak memakai armormu?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah lengkungan kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir Erza. "Ya, tidak apa-apa."

Gray memutar matanya. "Oke, terserah."

Karena jika pemuda itu ada di sini ia akan merasa terlindungi, jawab Erza dalam hati. Walaupun armor sering ia pakai untuk melindungi diri, jika Gray ada di dekatnya, maka ia akan langsung melepas armornya.

Karena ia tahu―Gray akan melindunginya.

**.**

**B untuk Berhenti**

Lucy Heartfilia sedang duduk di dekat bar sembari menikmati bahan bacaan yang ia dapatkan dari Levy beberapa hari yang lalu. Hanya sebuah novel, namun ia begitu menikmatinya.

Kegaduhan terdengar dari sudut _guild_ dan membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Dengan enggan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dari novel yang sedang ia baca ke sumber kegaduhan.

Nampaklah dua orang laki-laki sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya. Tentu saja; mereka adalah Natsu dan Gray. Member Fairy Tail yang paling sering membuat kegaduhan di dalam _guild_.

Lucy melirik seorang wanita berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya. Tak ada gerakan dari wanita itu. Namun sorot matanya yang mengerikan mengarah tepat ke dua orang yang sedang bertengkar itu.

Sontak, Natsu dan Gray langsung menghentikan pertengkaran konyol mereka dan berpelukan sembari berkata, 'Aye'.

Tiba-tiba Lucy menangkap sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada Gray. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha untuk mencari sesuatu yang berbeda pada penyihir es sok keren itu.

Hari ini Gray memakai kemeja putih lengan pendek. Kancingnya tertutup dengan rapi. Begitu juga dengan kemarin, dua hari yang lalu, tiga hari yang lalu, dan seterusnya.

_Hello_? Seorang Gray Fullbuster bisa tahan memakai baju? Di musim panas seperti ini? Ada apa dengan penyihir itu?

Ketika Gray berjalan mendekati Erza, Lucy bertanya, "Tumben kau pakai baju. Ada apa? Sedang sakit, ya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berhenti telanjang sembarangan."

Jawaban itu membuat Lucy heran. "Hah? Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak tahan dengan panas?"

"Memang iya," jawab Gray sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Tapi aku tidak mau telanjang di depan pacarku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti telanjang sembarangan."

Reflek, Lucy melirik Erza yang duduk di sampingnya. Nampaknya perempuan itu mendengar jawaban Gray, terbukti dengan semburat kecil di wajahnya.

Lucy tertawa. Aih, dasar mereka ini.

**.**

**C untuk Cantik**

Kamar yang biasanya rapi, kini keadaannya berbanding terbalik.

Berbagai macam pakaian tersebar di sudut ruangan. Ada yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur, menggantung indah di engsel pintu, atau terbaring dengan posisi yang tak layak di dekat lemari―dengan keadaan kusut dan terlipat-lipat.

Baru kali ini Erza Scarlet membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya. Ia adalah tipe wanita yang termasuk 'gampang' dalam berpakaian. Hanya _exquip_ dan―tada! Masalah terselesaikan.

Tapi masalah yang ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia tidak mungkin memakai armor atau gaun-gaun seksi di rencananya kali ini. Pakaian macam itu hanya akan merusak suasana saja.

Pada akhirnya Erza menyerah dan menatap nanar pakaiannya yang sudah tercecar dimana saja. Pakai yang ada di lemarinya kebanyakan gaun-gaun dengan potongan seksi. Tapi gaun seperti itu rasanya tidak terlalu pantas untuk digunakan di kencan pertama.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Erza berdiri dan menghela napas, lalu meng-_exquip_ bajunya yang biasa―baju putih tanpa lengan dengan aksen _ruffle_ dari leher hingga perut, serta rok biru navi.

Ia membuka pintunya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru kelam ada di hadapannya.

"Sudah siap?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya..." jawab Erza dengan agak ragu.

"Hm? Nampaknya kau belum benar-benar siap, ya."

"Aku hanya... merasa kurang cocok dengan pakaian ini, Gray," sahut Erza. "Ini terlalu biasa."

Gray tersenyum kecil. "Pakaian apa saja akan cocok denganmu, Erza. Karena pada dasarnya kau itu memang cantik."

Dan pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Erza luluh dan melupakan soal ketidak-percayaan dirinya, sekaligus membuatnya malu.

**.**

**D untuk Duri**

Hari ini tim Natsu kembali menjalankan misi seperti biasanya. Hanya misi kelas B, jadi bagi mereka hal ini tidak terlalu sulit.

Setelah misi tersebut selesai, mereka langsung kembali ke _guild _ Fairy Tail. Mereka baru menempuh setengah perjalanan dan sedang menyusuri daerah padang rumput yang dikelilingi berbagai semak berduri.

Erza berjalan paling belakang. Tangannya menyentuh bunga-bunga putih nan indah yang menyembul dari balik semak berduri. Dan tanpa ia sadari, jari manisnya tertusuk salah satu duri tersebut.

"Aw!" rintihnya pelan. Ia meniup-niup ujung jari manisnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Gray yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya, langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray.

Erza tersenyum kecil. "Hanya tertusuk duri kecil."

Dan secara mengejutkan pemuda itu memasukkan jari manis Erza ke mulutnya, menghisap darah gadis itu lalu membuangnya ke tanah.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat kembali ke _guid_ dan meminta bantuan Wendy!" sahut Gray. Dia menarik tangan Erza.

"Gray, ini hanya karena duri kecil. Tidak apa-ap―"

"Tapi luka kecil juga bisa menyebabkan infeksi!" potong pemuda itu.

"Gray... sungguh, kau ini terlalu berlebihan."

Sayangnya, pemuda itu tak mau dengar. "Natsu, Lucy! Ayo percepat langkah kalian. Erza terluka."

"Gray Fullbuster..." erang Erza.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap menariknya.

"GRAYYYYYY! Ini hanya luka kecil karena duri!" seru Erza.

**.**

**E untuk Es **

Selama ini kata cinta tak pernah terpikir olehnya. Banyak orang yang bilang, sikapnya yang sedingin es ketika menghadapi wanita membuatnya begitu. Bahkan ada yang bilang tanpa dasar yang jelas; bahwa elemen sihir yang ia kuasai mempengaruhi sikapnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang Gray Fullbuster rasakan. Orang-orang yang berkata begitu jelas-jelas salah. Mereka hanya berpendapat dengan landasan konyol.

Gray hanya merasa kurang nyaman jika dekat-dekat wanita dengan alasan 'cinta'. Lagipula, ia juga merasa belum perlu untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis.

Padahal banyak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Tak perlu jauh-jauh, contohnya saja Juvia. Penyihir air itu terus mengejar Gray hingga menjadi _stalker_-nya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat Gray semakin tidak 'sreg' dengan urusan perasaan. Baginya mengerikan memiliki _stalker_ yang mengaku menyukainya dan mengikutinya sepanjang hari.

Namun ketika melihat gadis itu―gadis berambut merah yang sering memakai armor di badannya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa nyaman dengan keringat dingin yang sering menjalari tubuhnya ketika berdekatan dengan gadis itu, detak jantung yang memacu semakin cepat, atau senyum bodoh yang reflek ia pasang tanpa ia sadari.

Semenjak itu, ia mulai menyadari suatu fakta yang cukup mencengangkan.

Bahwa Erza Scarlet adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mampu mencairkan es dalam jiwanya.

**.**

**F untuk Fairy Tail**

Seisi Fairy Tail tidak percaya ketika mendengar berita tentang sang Titania dan si Penyihir Mesum yang menjalin hubungan.

Seisi Fairy Tail tidak percaya ketika melihat mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju _guild_, dengan tangan yang saling bertaut dan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah Erza Scarlet.

Seisi Fairy Tail tidak percaya ketika menyadari bahwa Gray Fullbuster sekarang lebih bersikap _cool_, menghindari pertengkaran dan provokasi dari Natsu serta mulai mengurangi kebiasaan telanjangnya.

Namun seisi Fairy Tail percaya bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan paling manis di seluruh daratan Fiore. Seisi Fairy Tail percaya bahwa mereka akan menjadi pasangan bahagia suatu hari nanti, memiliki keluarga sendiri. Dan seisi Fairy Tail akan selalu mendukung hubungan mereka berdua.

**.**

**G untuk Gaun**

Uh, rasanya ia ingin mengusap belakang lehernya yang terasa geli. Tapi tidak mungkin ia melakukannya karena gaun yang sedang dipakainya ini terasa begitu berat; bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan saja rasanya susah!

Erza berusaha untuk meraih bagian belakang lehernya. Ia mengusapnya pelan hingga rasa geli bercampur gatal itu hilang. Lalu ia mengembalikan posisi tangannya seperti semula dengan hati-hati.

Sebenarnya ia agak suka gaun ini, namun setelah dicoba justru gaun itu membuatnya menderita.

Modelnya memang bagus dan sedikit menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya. Gaun itu berwarna putih, dengan model tanpa lengan dan aksen floral pada bagian pinggang. Tapi kehadiran detail _lace_ di sekitar leher membuatnya terganggu, ditambah dengan terusan gaun tersebut yang memanjang ke bawah seperti _mermaid gown_. Terusan model itu membuatnya sulit untuk berjalan karena ia khawatir akan salah melangkah.

"Bagaimana, Erza?"

Seorang pria masuk.

"Gaun itu terlihat sempurna untukmu," komentar pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih. Tapi..."

"Ada apa?"

"...aku tidak bisa berjalan karena bentuk terusannya, Gray," keluh Erza.

Gray tertawa. "Kalau begitu, ganti saja gaunnya. Kita masih punya banyak waktu sebelum pernikahan tiba."

Erza tersenyum. "Oke."

Walaupun harus diakuinya, Erza cukup menyukai _mermaid gown_ itu. Namun ia belum terbiasa dengan bentuk terusannya. Ia tak mau egois memakai gaun tersebut dan pada akhirnya terjatuh ketika nanti ia berjalan menuju altar.

**.**

**H untuk Hadir**

Masa lalu adalah sesuatu yang cukup ia benci. Itu mengingatkannya pada sebuah tempat bernama Menara Surga yang jauh dari hal-hal berbau surgawi. Kesedihan selalu menyayat hatinya ketika ia teringat akan masa lalunya.

Apalagi jika mengingat orang itu.

Jellal Fernandez mungkin adalah cinta pertama yang pernah dirasakan Erza. Mereka berasal dari desa yang sama, ditawan di tempat yang sama pula dan berjuang akan kebebasan dari perbudakan. Mungkin kebersamaan itulah yang membuat Erza pernah mencintai Jellal.

Tapi sebesar apapun kebersamaan itu, tak akan pernah bisa menandingi kehadiran sosok lain dalam hidupnya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membuat Erza sadar akan hadirnya sosok itu. Selama ini ia terlena dengan kenangannya bersama Jellal.

Dan ia sadar ketika ia bersama Tim Natsu melakukan misi bersama. Ketika ia terdesak oleh musuh dan hampir terbunuh. Tiba-tiba dinding es muncul bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap. Melindunginya dari serangan musuh.

Saat itu ia sadar, kehadiran seorang Gray Fullbuster dalam hidupnya adalah sesuatu yang patut untuk disyukuri. Karena pemuda itu selalu berusaha menghiburnya ketika ia sedih, mengkhawatirkannya setiap kali ia terluka dan melindunginya saat musuh datang menerjangnya.

**End or TBC...?  
**

* * *

A/N: So, this is my new GrayZa fict. Hope you like it :)

Any respons will be appreciated. The story will be continued if you give your response.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: 26 kata yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan cinta di antara mereka.

Romance/Drama | Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet | Chapter

Full of fluff, OOC and T rated for the kissing scene.

The idea originally came from my head, but the characters are Hiro Mashima's.

**Love Alphabets** © Ayanami 'Sherry' Ryuki

* * *

**I untuk Iris**

Kiranya gadis itu adalah gadis tangguh. Setangguh armor yang sering dia pakai di badannya. Namun pemikiran tersebut berubah sejak hari itu.

Hari dimana ia melihatnya menangis.

Awalnya ia tersinggung setelah gadis itu datang dan berkomentar tentangnya. Ia pun menantang gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tergeletak di tempat tidur. Di hari selanjutnya, ia ingin kembali menantang gadis itu.

Maka, ia berlari mencari keberadaan si gadis. Dan ia menemukannya. Di tepi sebuah sungai.

Ia menghampiri gadis itu, meneriakkan namanya dan baru saja akan menyerukan sebuah tantangan. Namun begitu si gadis berbalik, niat untuk menantangnya lenyap begitu saja.

Ia terkejut dengan air mata yang mengalir dari iris indah seorang Erza Scarlet―seseorang yang ia kira begitu tangguh akan semua rintangan, setangguh armornya.

Sejak saat itu, ia tidak pernah menantang Erza lagi. Karena baginya, obsesi untuk mengalahkan Erza tidak terlalu penting dan jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan obsesinya untuk mencegah supaya air mata tidak jatuh lagi dari iris indah itu.

**.**

**J untuk Jahil**

"Hati-hati."

Kata-kata itu membuat Gray membalikkan badannya. Dapat ia lihat seorang gadis berarmor berdiri di belakangnya dengan tatapan yang jelas-jelas terlihat agak kesal.

"Kau kenapa, sih?"

Gadis itu mengetuk-mengetukkan jarinya ke atas meja. "Kau jelas tahu alasannya, Gray!"

"Erza, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah begini."

Erza menatap tajam pada Gray. "Bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya kemarin?"

Ah, ternyata itu masalahnya. Gray menghela napas.

Semua ini bermula setelah ia menyelesaikan misi sebelumnya. Misi tersebut memang berhasil ia selesaikan, tapi sayang ia terluka cukup parah akibat misi tersebut. Gray mengalami luka pada bagian kanan perutnya dan tulang hastanya sempat patah.

Kemarin Erza mengunjunginya dan memberinya ceramah yang cukup panjang. Tentang bagaimana cerobohnya dia saat musuh menyerang dan terlalu menganggap enteng kemampuan musuh. Lalu ceramah itu diakhiri oleh perkataan Erza yang berisi tentang larangan untuk melakukan misi solo sebelum lukanya benar-benar sembuh.

"Lukamu belum sembuh," tambah Erza.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Gray.

"Mungkin aku tidak masalah jika kau melakukan misi bersama," Erza menatapnya dengan khawatir. "Tapi ini misi solo, Gray. Tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu."

Gray menyentuh pundak Erza. "Tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Uhm... bagaimana jika memberiku sesuatu yang membuatku berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat?"

"Hm?" Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Sebuah pemikiran jahil muncul di otak Gray. Ia mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Bagaimana kalau ciuman?"

Pandangan Erza mengeras.

Gray buru-buru tertawa. Kekasihnya memang sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal berbau _fluff_ seperti ciuman atau semacamnya. "Aku hanya bercanda, Er―"

Perkataan itu terinterupsi ketika Gray merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ia mengerjap lalu membalas ciuman itu. Tak lama kemudian, Erza menarik diri dan berbalik sembari berdehem.

"Aku sudah memberikannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji untuk kembali dengan selamat," ucapnya dengan wajah merah yang berusaha untuk disembunyikannya.

Gray tersenyum. Tak ia sangka, niat untuk menjahili Erza dengan permintaan ciuman itu ditanggapi Erza dengan serius.

"Tentu saja, Erza. Aku berjanji."

**.**

**K untuk Konsentrasi **

Otak Erza sedang berpikir keras untuk merancang sebuah rencana penyerangan. Misinya kali ini adalah untuk menyerang sebuah kelompok penyihir gelap yang menculik kliennya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan mereka menculik Muri-_san_?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah," Gray menyahut sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin karena Muri-_san_ itu cantik?" jawab Natsu dengan bodohnya.

"Tapi menurutku Erza jauh lebih cantik dari Muri-_san_," balas Gray.

Semburat merah sekilas muncul di pipi Erza. Namun ia tetap mencoba untuk berpikir keras.

"Tapi Lucy yang paling cantik!" seru Natsu.

Dan kini giliran Lucy yang _blush_.

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang, Erza yang paling cantik. Selain itu dia memiliki rambut merah yang indah."

"Rambut pirang Lucy juga bagus..." sahut Natsu tak mau kalah. "Pokoknya aku memilih Lucy!"

"Erza!"

"Lucy!"

"ERZA!"

Karena tak tahan, Erza menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Diamlah, Gray! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau ribut begitu!" serunya dengan pipi merah―entah karena marah atau justru malu.

Gray hanya meringis sambil menggerutu dalam hati.

_Kenapa hanya aku yang dimarahi?! _

**_._**

**L untuk Lari**

Sungguh, rasanya ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lebih lama lagi. Perih ini menghujamnya terlalu dalam. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja menyaksikan pemakaman seseorang yang dulu pernah dicintainya.

Erza Scarlet menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sejak ia kembali dari pemakaman. Usai acara pemakaman Jellal Fernandez, Erza langsung pergi ke tempat ini, sebuah tepian sungai dekat _guild_. Duduk termenung sambil merangkul lututnya.

Kesedihan masih menguasai perasaannya, begitu dominan. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk seseorang dan menangis di pelukan orang tersebut. Namun ia sendirian di sini. Seandainya Lucy ada di sini, mungkin ia akan memeluk gadis itu erat-erat sambil berkata betapa sedihnya dia.

Tapi sayangnya Erza adalah tipe penyendiri. Mungkin ia terlalu menutupi diri dan tak mau masalahnya diketahui orang lain. Baginya masalah pribadi harus diselesaikan sendiri, termasuk hal-hal berbau kesedihan.

Namun ada beberapa masalah yang memang _tidak bisa_ diselesaikan sendiri.

Dan kini, ia butuh seseorang. Seseorang yang mau menjadi tempat berbagi akan kesedihannya.

Erza memeluk lututnya semakin erat hingga tak sadar seseorang mendekatinya. Ia tetap menatap lurus ke arah horizon ketika orang tersebut duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, jawab Erza dalam hati. Tentu saja ia _tidak baik-baik saja_ sekarang. Ia sedang berada di titik terlemahnya.

"Aku... entahlah, Gray," sahut Erza pelan.

Gray menepuk pundah kanan Erza. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sangat sedih, Erza. Tapi menyimpan kesedihan itu sendirian tidak baik untukmu."

"..."

"Mungkin kau tidak mau membicarakannya, tapi terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa disimpan sendiri."

Kini Erza benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Ia memeluk Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan erat, menangis di dada pemuda tersebut sambil terisak.

Gray mengelus rambut Erza pelan. "Jika kau tidak tahu dimana lagi harus melampiaskan kesedihanmu, larilah kepadaku. Kau bisa membagi rasa kesedihanmu bersamaku tanpa harus merasa lemah."

**. **

**M untuk Marah **

Emosinya mendidih ketika melihat teman satu _guild_-nya diperlakukan seperti itu. Apa yang sudah diperbuat oleh Phantom Lord pada Levy, Jet dan Droy sungguh keterlaluan.

Tak hanya ia yang merasa begitu. Semua anggota Fairy Tail marah pada Phantom Lord, termasuk Master Makarov. Apalagi setelah master mereka dikalahkan dengan tidak adilnya oleh Aria dari Element Four.

"Mundur! Semuanya mundur, kembali ke _guild_!" teriak Erza.

Gray membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Erza berkata begitu. Ia tahu, gadis itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mundur, apalagi ketika orang-orang di dekatnya terluka.

"Kenapa harus mundur?!" sahut Gray. Ia sudah terlanjur marah atas perbuatan Phantom Lord dan amarah itu rasanya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ia harus menghantamkannya pada Phantom Lord.

"Kita tidak bisa mengalahkan Jose tanpa Master Makarov! Kita mundur untuk sementara."

Kemarahan semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam diri Gray. Temannya dilukai oleh Phantom Lord dan gadis itu menyuruhnya untuk mundur? Mana bisa ia berbuat begitu?

"Bagaimana bisa kita mundur seperti ini?!" seru Gray. "Kita harus membalaskan dendam Levy dan yang lainnya!"

Gray baru saja akan melangkah menuju Phantom Lord, namun ia terhenti ketika Erza menghalanginya. Gadis berambut merah itu memeluknya sambil menangis.

"Gray, kumohon..."

Dan entah mengapa, tiba-tiba amarah yang awalnya menggelora di dalam jiwa Gray lenyap begitu saja ketika merasakan pelukan sang Titania. Gray terdiam lalu memutuskan untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Erza.

Mereka berdua bersama anggota Fairy Tail yang lain kembali _guild_. Baru ketika sampai di dalam _guild_, Gray merasakan sesuatu yang janggal pada dirinya.

Ia bisa saja membangkang perintah Erza untuk kembali ke _guild_―seperti ia membangkang gadis itu ketika di Pulau Galuna. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia bisa langsung luluh seperti ini? Dan kenapa... saat ia merasakan pelukan sang Titania, amarahnya tiba-tiba menghilang?

**. **

**N untuk Nekat**

Sesungguhnya Gray bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbuat nekat. Ia tidak seperti Natsu, yang sering melakukan berbagai hal bodoh dan tidak dipikir terlebih dahulu.

Namun, seseorang berhasil membuatnya melakukan suatu hal nekat.

Ya, nekat.

Itulah penggambaran yang diberikan anggota Fairy Tail ketika tahu Gray menyatakan cinta kepada seorang Erza Scarlet―wanita yang paling ditakuti di Fairy Tail.

Gray sendiri juga menganggapnya sebagai hal nekat. Bahkan ia tak tahu motivasi macam apa yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya berpikir; ia tak mau membuang waktu.

Perbuatan nekat itu pun dijawab oleh sang Titania dengan jawaban mengejutkan nan indah: sebuah ciuman manis di dahinya. Tentunya hal itu adalah jawaban mutlak.

Pada akhirnya, seluruh anggota Fairy Tail dan Gray sendiri menyimpulkan―kenekatannya berbuah hal manis dan patut diacungi jempol.

**.**

**O untuk ****_Ohayou_**

Dulu pagi harinya selalu terasa datar dan biasa saja.

Ia akan terbangun oleh jeritan jam weker, silaunya cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela jendela, atau suara berisik Natsu dan kerasnya Lucy menggedor pintu ketika mereka akan melakukan misi di pagi hari.

Namun sekarang pagi harinya terasa lebih indah.

Yang didengarnya adalah panggilan dari seseorang di sampingnya. Yang dirasakannya adalah belaian di keningnya ketika ia tak kunjung bangun.

Dan ketika ia membuka mata, ia melihat sebuah senyuman yang mengawali pagi harinya.

"_Ohayou_, Gray," sapa wanita itu.

Gray tersenyum. "_Ohayou_, Erza. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Erza menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Gray. "Nyenyak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tentu saja nyenyak. Itu karena aku tidur di sampingmu."

Dan―_duakk_!

Ah, ia lupa. Ia juga merasakan jitakan di kepalanya ketika ia mulai menggombal lagi.

**.**

**P untuk Perintah**

Erza adalah orang yang suka memerintah―seisi _guild_ tahu hal itu. Dan mereka tidak berani mengabaikan apalagi membangkang perintah sang Titania.

Jika ia memerintah seluruh anggota Fairy Tail untuk diam, maka mereka akan diam. Jika ia memerintah mereka untuk berhenti mengacau, maka mereka akan melakukannya. Bahkan ketika ia memerintah (sebenarnya Erza meminta, tapi bagi anggota Fairy Tail, itu adalah perintah bukan permintaan) Mirajane untuk membuatkannya _strawberry cheesecake_, maka seisi _guild_ akan membantu Mirajane membuat permintaan Erza.

Namun, tak ada yang benar-benar menyangka jika wanita itu akan tunduk pada perintah dari seorang lelaki. Tepatnya perintah yang diultimatum sekitar dua bulan setelah pernikahan terbesar yang pernah digelar Fairy Tail.

Ketika Gray Fullbuster memerintah Erza Scarlet―istrinya sendiri―untuk berhenti melakukan misi saat wanita tersebut sedang hamil beberapa minggu.

**End or TBC...?**

* * *

A/N: Hello, minna-san~!

Hehehe, mood saya lagi bagus nih, jadi cepet update fanficnya. XD

_Well_, inilah chapter kedua. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review! Saya minta maaf bila chapter yang kedua tidak sebaik yang pertama. _It's slightly hard to write in the middle of school activities. -_- _

Seperti yang saya sebutkan di chapter pertama, _the story will be continued if you give your response. :)_

**Ryuki Ayanami**


End file.
